1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a person oneself authenticating system and a person oneself authenticating method for authenticating whether a user, who accesses a transaction system from a terminal device, is a registered user, by using a sound or an image as an authentication key.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, in an Internet transaction system such as Internet banking, a system in which a password is memorized or a system using a contractor's card on which a number for authentication is recorded (see, e.g. Patent Document 1) is generally adopted as user authentication means. In these systems, however, the user is forced to memorize the password or to manage the contractor's card, and the problem is how to avoid a risk, such as unlawful use of the password or loss of the contractor's card.
In ATMs of banks or the like, in particular, with recent serious problems of leakage of passwords, the introduction of an IC card system and a biometrics system has been promoted in order to perform person oneself authentication with higher security. Besides, there has been disclosed an invention in which a melody is used as an authentication key as authentication means which is easier for the user to memorize and is higher in security than passwords, and the melody is compared with a melody that is input by the user, thereby performing person oneself authentication (see, e.g. Patent Document 2).
In addition, there has been proposed a candidate presentation/selection system as an authentication system which requires no dedicated reading apparatus or the like, unlike the IC card system or biometrics system, and is relatively easy to introduce, wherein a user's personal information is registered in advance in a server side, valid information which is mixed with dummy information is presented at a time of login, and person oneself authentication is executed on the basis of whether the valid information is selected from the presented information (see, e.g. Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H9-305541,
Patent Document 2: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H3-126095, and
Patent Document 3: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-46553.